Shadow the Hedgehog (gra)
Ten artykuł dotyczy gry z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Być może szukałeś artykułu o postaci. – strzelanka z perspektywy trzecioosobowej, osadzona w uniwersum jeża Sonica. Głównym bohaterem jest tutaj czarny jeż Shadow, znany z Sonic Adventure 2. Gra koncentruje się wokół jego postaci i próby odzyskania przez niego wspomnień na temat przeszłości, które utracił pod koniec wspomnianej gry. Fabuła Shadow the Hedgehog oferuje graczom unikalny styl rozgrywki, w którym dokonywane przez nich wybory wpływają na rozwój wydarzeń. Gracz dokonuje wyborów na podstawie misji, które wykonuje na danych poziomach. Mogą to być misje dobra (Hero), misje zła (Dark), albo misje neutralne (Neutral). Wykonanie jednej z tych misji zaprowadzi gracza do kolejnego poziomu, który zależy od strony z jaką Shadow się sprzymierzył. W grze jest 11 zakończeń, z czego 1 należy do Last Story. Istnieje łącznie 326 sposobów na przejście gry. Kiedy gracz doprowadzi dowolną metodą do wszystkich 10 zakończeń, odblokowany zostanie epilog (Last Story), który ujawni prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń. Nadal jednak możliwe będzie odblokowanie wspomnianych dziesięciu zakończeń inną drogą, tzn. wybierając odpowiednie sekwencje poziomów. Odblokowane przez gracza sekwencje zostaną zapisane w Library (bibliotece) i będzie można ponownie obejrzeć wszystkie wstawki filmowe, jakie im towarzyszyły. Co ciekawe, każda sekwencja posiada swój własny tytuł. Gracz może wybierać swoje ścieżki w trakcie gry, czyli: Czysto Złą, Lekko Złą, Neutralną, Lekko Dobrą i Czysto Dobrą. Każda ścieżka posiada dwa różne zakończenia, które zależą od tego jaką misję gracz wykona na ostatnim poziomie danej ścieżki. Last Story składa się tylko z jednego poziomu i gracz nie może tam już dokonywać żadnych wyborów. Prawdziwe zakończenie Po wydarzeniach z Sonic Heroes, do Shadowa zaczyna wracać coraz więcej wspomnień, z czego do najważniejszych należy Maria Robotnik, dziewczynka którą jeż musiał w przeszłości znać. Shadow cierpi na amnezję, która doprowadziło do utraty wszystkich jego wspomnień. Okoliczności tego są nieznane przez jeża i dlatego postanowił on porzucić swoją drużynę, Team Dark, i samodzielnie znaleźć odpowiedź, której nie udało mu się znaleźć u boku Rouge i Omegi. Shadow obserwuje z oddali miasto ludzi, Westopolis, zadając sobie pytanie kim jest, ponieważ pamięta tylko tyle że nazywa się Shadow. Przed oczami ma również retrospekcję, w której ucieka razem z Marią przez korytarz, ścigany przez żołnierzy. Jeden z nich posyła strzał w stronę dziewczynki i retrospekcja się kończy. Shadow zastanawiając się coraz więcej nad tym kim może być Maria, dostrzega jak nad miastem zbierają się czerwone chmury. Chmury zmieniają się po chwili w wir, z którego zaczynają wyskakiwać czarne kreatury demolujące miasto. Shadow mówi sobie że nie ma czasu dla żałosnych ludzi ''i zamierza odejść, ale przywódca kosmitów ukazuje mu swój hologram. Hologram przekazuje jeżowi wiadomość, że nadszedł dzień rozliczenia i Shadow ma przynieść wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, jak to było obiecane. Kosmita znika następnie, zostawiając za sobą serię wybuchów. Shadow twierdzi, że kosmita może posiadać wiedzę na temat przeszłości czarnego jeża, dlatego decyduje się zebrać siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Czarnymi kreaturami okazują się być kosmici pochodzący z rasy tzw. Czarnych Rąk, zamieszkujących Czarną Kometę. Ich przywódca, Black Doom, zamierza podbić Ziemię w nieznanych jeszcze celach. Ludzie zamierzają stawić opór i do walki z najeźdźcami włącza się organizacja G.U.N. na czele z Prezydentem i Dowódcą. Sonic i jego liczni przyjaciele decydują się pomóc ludzkości w pokonaniu kosmitów. Trzecią stronę konfliktu formuje Doktor Eggman, reaktywujący resztki swojej powietrznej floty i armii Egg Pawnów z Sonic Heroes, w celu zniszczenia kosmitów, zanim ci doszczętnie zrujnują miasto, którym zły doktor chce zawładnąć. Wkrótce Eggman staje się wrogiem zarówno kosmitów jak i GUN. Miasto Westopolis zostaje całkowicie zniszczone, a wieści o losie pozostałych metropolii ludzi na świecie dochodzą do uszu Dowódcy. Człowiek ten znał w przeszłości Marię Robotnik, z którą zaprzyjaźnił na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, gdzie mieszkał razem z rodziną. Kiedy jednak Profesor Gerald Robotnik stworzył Shadowa, GUN postanowiło zaatakować kosmiczną stację, w obawie przed podbojem świata przez profesora. W trakcie ataku zginęła Maria, oraz cała rodzina Dowódcy. Teraz cały swój gniew zrzucił na Shadowa, którego rozkazuje schwytać swoim żołnierzom, żywego lub martwego. Shadow unika jednak wojska i udaje mu się dostać na Czarną Kometę, razem ze wszystkimi Szmaragdami Chaosu. Tam czeka na niego Black Doom, mówiący że można już rozpocząć ''Rytuał Pomyślności, jeśli tylko Shadow odda mu szmaragdy. Na pokładzie komety zjawiają się niespodziewanie Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy i Eggman, prosząc Shadowa aby nie oddawał kosmitom szmaragdów, ponieważ planują je wykorzystać do zniszczenia planety. Black Doom mówi jednak, że planuje ocalić ludzi od ich własnej chciwości, która kieruje do wymarcia ich gatunku. Przywódca kosmitów tłumaczy, że wykorzysta ludzi jako surowiec energetyczny dla larw swoich kosmitów, po czym odbiera Szmaragdy Chaosu i wykonuje na nich potężną Kontrolę Chaosu. W wyniku tego, orbitująca jak dotąd nad Ziemią Czarna Kometa zostaje teleportowana na powierzchnie planety, w sam środek zrujnowanego miasta. Tam wypuszcza silne korzenie, które przytwierdzają ją do podłoża. Black Doom wyjaśnia następnie, że Czarna Kometa nie mogłaby samodzielnie przebić się przez atmosferę Ziemi, z powodu swojej niewielkiej szybkości. Jednak dzięki Szmaragdom Chaosu, Black Doom mógł przetransportować kometę na powierzchnię planety. Kosmita mówi też, że pomógł mu w tym Profesor Gerald Robotnik, z którym 50 lat temu zawarł umowę. Black Doom dostarczył swojego DNA, aby profesor mógł stworzyć najpotężniejszą formę życia, w zamian za otrzymanie 7 Szmaragdów Chaosu w przyszłości. Shadow nie może uwierzyć w to że należy do Czarnych Rąk i poddaje się. Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie zamierzają się jednak poddać i chcą zniszczyć kometę, lecz zostają sparaliżowani przez gaz. Black Doom tłumaczy, że ten gaz całkowicie sparaliżuje cały ich system nerwowy, a następnie posyła swoje larwy, aby pożywiły się nieruchomymi ciałami. Shadow słyszy liczne głosy w swojej głowie, w tym Marii, a także wołanie o pomoc ze strony swoich przyjaciół. Czarny jeż wstaje i depcze jedną z larw Black Dooma, ogłaszając że zamierza zostawić swoją przeszłość w tyle i zniszczyć Black Dooma. Wściekły i zdumiony przywódca kosmitów zamierza odebrać Shadowowi życie, które mu kiedyś dał, za jego niesubordynację. Black Doom kieruje się w głąb komety, a Shadow podąża za nim. Shadow dociera do centrum komety, gdzie konfrontuje Black Dooma. Kosmita próbuje przekonać jeża, że proponowane przez niego rozwiązanie jest dla rasy ludzi jedyną nadzieją, ale nie udaje mu się. Black Doom przejmuje więc kontrolę nad umysłem Shadowa i próbuje przeciągnąć go na stałe na swoją stronę. Tymczasem na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, zespół Chaotix przeszukuje jeden z komputerów stacji, znajdujący się w opuszczonym ośrodku badawczym. Vector każe Espio pospieszyć się, albo wszystkie zebrane przez nich dane zostaną utracone. Charmy nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać szarżuje ze swoim żądłem na komputer i uderza go. Ten, ku zdziwieniu drużyny, uruchamia się i rozpoczyna starą transmisję Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Nagranie obejmuje swoim zasięgiem zarówno bazę GUN jak i Czarną Kometę, co pozwala usłyszeć słowa profesora Prezydentowi i Dowódcy, oraz przyjaciołom Sonica. Profesor wyjaśnia, że zostawił to nagranie dla Shadowa, w razie gdyby doszło do najgorszego. Rząd planuje zamknąć Projekt Shadow i uwięzić wszystkich, którzy wiedzą o istnieniu najpotężniejszej formy życia. Gerald mówi że popełnił wielki błąd, zwracając się do Black Dooma o pomoc, ponieważ ten wróci za 50 lat i zawładnie Ziemią. Dlatego też profesor stworzył Armatę Zaćmienia, potężne działo Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, zdolne do niszczenia całych planet. Ma ona posłużyć do zniszczenia Czarnej Komety. Plan Geralda chwali jego wnuk, Doktor Eggman (który po ostatnich wydarzeniach mocno zwątpił w swojego dziadka, który niemal doprowadził do zniszczenia Ziemi w Sonic Adventure 2). Pod koniec nagrania pojawia się Maria, która mówi dziadkowi że razem z Shadowem obronią planetę. Czarny jeż przypomina sobie dziewczynkę, której kiedyś złożył obietnicę ochrony Ziemi i wszystkich jej mieszkańców. Black Doom jest przekonany że Shadow padł ofiarą jego kontroli umysłu, ale jeż staje się na nią odporny. Shadow mówi że musi dotrzymać obietnicy i rusza zabić Black Dooma, ale kosmita znika w kolejnej Kontroli Chaosu. Black Doom dokonuje transformacji w Devil Dooma i obiecuje zniszczyć Shadowa, nie dając już szans na zrekompensowanie się. Czarny jeż wykorzystuje zostawione przez Black Dooma Szmaragdy Chaosu i transformuje się w Super Shadowa. W powietrzu, zakażonym czerwonymi oparami, Super Shadow i Devil Doom toczą ostateczny pojedynek. Eggman informuje jeża, że udało mu się razem z pozostałymi uciec z Czarnej Komety. Doktor potwierdza również, że Shadow nie jest androidem, a prawdziwym Shadowem stworzonym przez Geralda. Po długiej walce, Super Shadow strąca Devil Dooma z nieba i ten spada martwy na gruzy miasta. Shadow przenosi następnie Czarną Kometę za pomocą Kontroli Chaosu w kosmos i tam, Armata Zaćmienia (prawdopodobnie uruchomiona przez Chaotix) wysyła potężny promień, który niszczy kometę. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge i Eggman obserwują jak Czarna Kometa zostaje zniszczona. Rouge ma nadzieję że Shadowowi nic się nie stało, a Amy zapewnia go że z pewnością wszystko z nim w porządku. Eggman próbuje się po cichu wymknąć, aby zebrać Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale Knuckles zaczyna gonić go, próbując powstrzymać. Wieść o zniszczeniu komety dociera również do bazy GUN. Prezydent mówi, że wszyscy źle ocenili Geralda, ponieważ ten mimo tego jak był traktowany, ocalił ludzkość pod koniec. Prezydent mówi Dowódcy, że powinni złożyć hołd Profesorowi Geraldowi i starać się o dobrobyt, oraz lepszą przyszłość, na co sam Dowódca się zgadza. Tymczasem Shadow stoi samotnie w opuszczonym laboratorium na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, trzymając w dłoni zdjęcie Geralda i Marii. Po chwili jeż rzuca zdjęcie za siebie i wychodzi, mówiąc Żegnaj na zawsze, jeżu Shadow. '' Alternatywne zakończenia Oprócz powyższego zakończenia, które jest tym prawdziwym, w Shadow the Hedgehog jest jeszcze 10 innych zakończeń, po dwa na każdą z pięciu ścieżek. Każde zakończenie kończy się zebraniem przez Shadowa siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu i pokonaniem jednej z postaci (Eggman, Black Doom, albo Sonic i Diablon). Zakończenie Czysto Złe (Złoczyńca) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Dark na poziomie GUN Fortress. Shadow pomaga Black Doomowi w podbiciu świata. W bazie GUN, jeż pokonuje ostatnich żołnierzy ludzkości, a także Sonica i Dowódcę pilotującego Diablona. Shadow mówi, że został stworzony aby osądzić ludzkość, i wykorzysta Szmaragdy Chaosu, aby zniszczyć planetę. Zakończenie Czysto Złe (Bohater) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Hero na poziomie GUN Fortress. Shadow pomaga Black Doomowi w podbiciu świata. W bazie GUN, jeż pokonuje ostatnich żołnierzy ludzkości, ale zdradza swojego władcę pod sam koniec, aby pomóc Rouge w zabezpieczeniu przedostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Jeż pokonuje następnie Black Dooma w pojedynku. Shadow mówi, że jest najpotężniejszą formą życia, stworzoną aby rządzić wszystkimi, oraz że wykorzysta moc Szmaragdów Chaosu, aby podbić cały wszechświat. Zakończenie Lekko Złe (Złoczyńca) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Dark na poziomie Black Comet. Shadow pomaga Black Doomowi w podbiciu świata. Siły GUN wysyłają Sonica i Diablona do przypuszczenia ataku na Czarną Kometę i zniszczenia najeźdźców. Shadow odpowiada na wezwanie Black Dooma i wraca na kometę, gdzie niszczy siły inwazyjne ludzi, oraz pokonuje Sonica. Shadow mówi, że jest najpotężniejszą formą życia, stworzoną aby chronić i służyć mrocznemu władcy Black Doomowi, oraz że wykorzysta moc Szmaragdów Chaosu do uczynienia ze świata mrocznego imperium. Zakończenie Lekko Złe (Bohater) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Hero na poziomie Black Comet. Shadow pomaga Black Doomowi w podbiciu świata. Siły GUN wysyłają Sonica i Diablona do przypuszczenia ataku na Czarną Kometę i zniszczenia najeźdźców. Shadow odpowiada na wezwanie Black Dooma i wraca na kometę. Zamiast jednak zniszczyć siły inwazyjne ludzi, jeż zabiera przedostatni Szmaragd Chaosu z komety. Na jego drodze staje jednak Doktor Eggman za sterami swojego Egg Dealera i żąda od jeża szmaragdów. Shadow odmawia i w wyniku walki o szmaragdy, Eggman zostaje pokonany. Shadow mówi, że jest panem swojego własnego losu i nikt nie może mu mówić co ma robić. Następnie jeż zadaje doktorowi ostateczny cios. Zakończenie Neutralne (Złoczyńca) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Dark na poziomie Lava Shelter. Shadow odkrywa że jest androidem stworzonym przez Doktora Eggmana na wzór zmarłego jeża Shadowa. Czarny jeż przebija się do bazy Eggmana i pomaga doktorowi zabezpieczyć okolicę przed siłami GUN, które otoczyły bazę, zalewając wszystkie przejścia do centrum bazy morzem lawy. Shadow dostaje się do centrali i tam Eggman za sterami Egg Dealera żąda od swojego androida Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale ten odmawia. Jeż mówi, że zebrał Szmaragdy Chaosu w celu zniszczenia doktora. W wyniku walki o szmaragdy, Eggman zostaje pokonany. Shadow mówi że jest androidem, kopią jeża Shadowa, oraz że wykorzysta Szmaragdy Chaosu do uczynienia się potężniejszym od oryginału. Następnie jeż zadaje doktorowi ostateczny cios. Zakończenie Neutralne (Bohater) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Hero na poziomie Lava Shelter. Shadow odkrywa że jest androidem stworzonym przez Doktora Eggmana na wzór zmarłego jeża Shadowa. Czarny jeż przebija się do bazy Eggmana i pomaga E-123 Omedze dostać się do centrum bazy. Tam czeka na nich Eggman za sterami Egg Dealera. Shadow i Omega rzucają swojemu stwórcy wyzwanie, a następnie wygrywają w walce z doktorem. Shadow mówi że jest androidem, najpotężniejszą bojową formą życia, stworzoną przez Eggmana. Jeż mówi, że przejmie władzę nad Imperium Eggmana, w którym rządzić będą androidy. Następnie razem z Omegą zadaje doktorowi ostateczny cios. Zakończenie Lekko Dobre (Złoczyńca) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Dark na poziomie Cosmic Fall. Shadow dostaje się na pokład Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Wciąż nie mogąc odkryć informacji na temat swojej przeszłości, zaczyna wpadać w szał. W tym czasie zjawia się Dowódca GUN i zamierza zastrzelić Shadowa w akcie zemsty. Dowódca tłumaczy, że stworzenie Shadowa doprowadziło do śmierci Marii i jego rodziny, kiedy GUN zaatakowało ARK 50 lat temu. Czarny jeż dowiaduje się, że został stworzony tak naprawdę przez Black Dooma. Shadow unika jednak strzału od Dowódcy i mówi, że zaakceptuje swój los, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy odkryje informacje o swojej przeszłości. Dowódca zostawia jeża w spokoju. Shadow biegnie przez walącą się Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, atakowaną przez siły kosmitów. Black Doom zaprowadza Shadowa do ostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Na drodze jeża staje Eggman za sterami Egg Dealera. Doktor obiecuje oszczędzić życie jeża, jeśli ten odda mu szmaragdy. Shadow odmawia, argumentując to tym, że musi odkryć prawdę o swojej przeszłości i ofiarach jakie zginęły na pokładzie kosmicznej. stacji. W wyniku walki o szmaragdy, Eggman zostaje pokonany. Shadow mówi, że jest najpotężniejszą formą życia i jedynym dowodem na jej istnienie, stworzoną na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, oraz że będzie żyć dalej, strzegąc kosmicznej stacji. Shadow każe następnie opuścić Eggmanowi ARK i nigdy na nią nie wracać. Zakończenie Lekko Dobre (Bohater) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Hero na poziomie Cosmic Fall. Shadow dostaje się na pokład Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Wciąż nie mogąc odkryć informacji na temat swojej przeszłości, zaczyna wpadać w szał. W tym czasie zjawia się Dowódca GUN i zamierza zastrzelić Shadowa w akcie zemsty. Dowódca tłumaczy, że stworzenie Shadowa doprowadziło do śmierci Marii i jego rodziny, kiedy GUN zaatakowało ARK 50 lat temu. Czarny jeż dowiaduje się, że został stworzony tak naprawdę przez Black Dooma. Shadow unika jednak strzału od Dowódcy i mówi, że zaakceptuje swój los, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy odkryje informacje o swojej przeszłości. Dowódca zostawia jeża w spokoju. Shadow biegnie przez walącą się Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, atakowaną przez siły kosmitów. Po drodze spotyka krokodyla Vectora i pomaga mu znaleźć pokój z komputerami. Tam jednak na drodze staje im Black Doom. Shadow chce się dowiedzieć od przywódcy kosmitów, czy to prawda że ludzie uważają go za złego. Black Doom potwierdza to i mówi, że stworzył Shadowa. Czarny jeż zamierza pomścić ofiary, które zginęły na ARK i staje do walki z Black Doomem. Przywódca kosmitów zostaje pokonany. Shadow mówi, że jest eksperymentem badawczym, który sprawił tyle zniszczenia, oraz że nigdy nie powinien zostać stworzony. Następnie zamierza odejść, ale Vector chce go przekonać że mógłby być kimś innym. Zakończenie Czysto Dobre (Złoczyńca) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Dark na poziomie Final Haunt. Sonic i Shadow dostają się na pokład Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK i obserwują jak Czarna Kometa zbliża się do Ziemi. Zamierzając powstrzymać Black Dooma, ruszają na kometę. Wewnątrz, Shadow decyduje się pomóc Black Doomowi i aktywuje osłony komety. Sonic i jeden z robotów GUN, Diablon, chcą powstrzymać Shadowa przed zdradą i przejściem na stronę kosmitów. Shadow mówi jednak, że wcale nie sprzymierza się z kosmitami, a jedynie każdym, kto jest przeciwnikiem Sonica. W wyniku walki Shadow zwycięża i mówi, że jest teraz najpotężniejszym jeżem, którego moc Szmaragdów Chaosu czyni nieśmiertelnym. Zakończenie Czysto Dobre (Bohater) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Hero na poziomie Final Haunt. Sonic i Shadow dostają się na pokład Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK i obserwują jak Czarna Kometa zbliża się do Ziemi. Zamierzając powstrzymać Black Dooma, ruszają na kometę. Wewnątrz, Shadow i Sonic stają do walki z Black Doomem, z której wychodzą zwycięsko. Shadow mówi, że złożył Marii obietnicę, której zamierza dotrzymać, oraz że wykorzysta moc Szmaragdów Chaosu do zniszczenia Black Dooma i jego armii. Tryby gry Story Mode Gracz może tutaj rozpocząć nową historię, lub kontynuować już rozpoczętą. Każda historia zaczyna się od filmu wprowadzającego. Po zakończeniu historii, czyli pokonaniu jednego z finałowych bossów, ścieżka gracza zostanie zapisana w bibliotece, ze swoją własną nazwą i numerem (chyba że gracz przechodził już wcześniej grę w ten sam sposób). Będzie można potem prześledzić wszystkie cutscenki, jakie przewinęły się podczas tej ścieżki. Po zakończeniu, nową historię trzeba będzie również zacząć od nowa. Select Mode Tryb wyboru poziomu. Gracz może wybrać dowolny poziom, albo bossa, który wcześniej przechodził, albo z jakim już wcześniej walczył, aby poprawić swoją rangę i statystyki. Poziomy na których wszystkie misje zostały wykonane z rangą A, zostają oznaczone białą gwiazdką. Wieloosobowy Tryb wieloosobowy dla dwóch graczy. Do wyboru jest tylko jeden tryb gry i trzy areny, oparte na poziomach z gry: GUN Fortress, Air Fleet i Lava Shelter. Aby wygrać, należy wyeliminować wrogiego gracza dwukrotnie w jednej rundzie. Do wyboru jest sześć postaci: Shadow, Shadow z żółtymi paskami, oraz cztery Shadow Androidy: zielony, pomarańczowy, niebieski i różowy. Pierwsze dwa Shadowy nie posiadają żadnej startowej broni i muszą ją zebrać. Mogą także zmieniać broń. Androidy posiadają z kolei określoną broń wmontowaną w swoje ramie i nieograniczoną ilość amunicji, ale nie mogą podnosić ani zmieniać broni. Postacie Shadow the Hedgehog Czarny jeż, najpotężniejsza forma życia stworzona przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika na pokładzie Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, a także główny bohater. Kiedy profesor miał trudności ze zrealizowaniem projektu Shadow, Black Doom zaoferował swoja pomoc w zamian za otrzymanie siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu za kolejne 50 lat. Shadow narodził się i mieszkał przez pewien czas na pokładzie kosmicznej stacji. Tam też poznał Marię Robotnik, wnuczkę profesora, która z powodów zdrowotnych nie mogła odwiedzić Ziemi. Shadow, podobnie jak Maria, był bardzo ciekawy tego jak może wyglądać życie na powierzchni planety. Niestety, rząd finansujący projekt obawiał się, że profesor Gerald postanowi wykorzystać Shadowa do podboju świata, dlatego organizacja GUN musiała przypuścić atak na kolonię, w wyniku którego zginęło licznych mieszkańców ARK, w tym Maria. Dziewczynka zastrzelona przez żołnierza GUN, przed śmiercią poprosiła Shadowa, aby dotrzymał jej obietnicy uczynienia ludzi szczęśliwymi. Następnie wysłała jeża w kapsule ratunkowej na Ziemię, ale tam Shadowa dopadło wojsko i zamknęło na wyspie Prison Island, gdzie hibernował przez kolejne 50 lat. W tym czasie, pragnący zemsty za śmierć wnuczki Gerald Robotnik wyprał jeżowi mózg i przelał całą swoją nienawiść do ludzkości. 50 lat później wnuk Geralda, Doktor Eggman, uwolnił Shadowa i ten zgodził się spełnić jedno życzenie doktora. Shadow, razem z Eggmanem i nową nietoperzycą Rouge utworzyli zespół, którego zadaniem było zebranie siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu i zasilenie nimi Armaty Zaćmienia, potężnej broni Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Shadow w rzeczywistości oszukał doktora i spełnił ostatnie życzenie profesora Geralda, który przeprogramował kolonię aby ta po zebraniu wszystkich szmaragdów uderzyła w ziemię. Dzięki pomocy przyjaciół, Shadow przypomniał sobie jednak prawdziwą obietnicę jaką złożył Marii i ocalił świat, omal przy tym nie ginąc. Shadow został później odnaleziony przez jednego z robotów Eggmana i pozostawiony w stanie hibernacji w kapsule, w jednej z baz doktora. Odnalazła i wyciągnęła go stamtąd nietoperzyca Rouge, która przy okazji spotkała nowego robota - E-123 Omegę. Okazało się że Shadow utracił swoją pamięć. Razem z Omegą i Rouge utworzył drużynę Team Dark, mając nadzieję że pomoże mu to w znalezieniu odpowiedzi na temat swojej przeszłości. Niestety Shadow nie dowiedział się niczego ważnego. Trzy miesiące później, jeż spotyka Black Dooma, tajemniczego przywódcę kosmitów, który wydaje się znać przeszłość jeża. Shadow może wreszcie znaleźć upragnioną odpowiedź nie tylko od kosmity, ponieważ wiedzę na ten temat posiadają również Doktor Eggman i Dowódca GUN. Partnerzy Shadowa Sonic the Hedgehog Niebieski jeż, potrafiący biegać z prędkością dźwięku. W przeszłości był wielkim rywalem Shadowa, ale wkrótce zaprzyjaźnił się z czarnym jeżem, po tym jak uratowali świat. Sonic, podobnie jak większość innych postaci, twierdziła że Shadow zginął ratując świat przed zderzeniem z Kosmiczną Kolonią ARK. Dopiero całkiem niedawno Sonic dowiedział się, że czarny jeż jakimś sposobem zdołał przeżyć. Sonic pojawia się jako partner Shadowa na poziomach: Westopolis, Lethal Highway, Space Gadget i Final Haunt. Miles "Tails" Prower Pomarańczowy, dwuogonowy lis. Najlepszy przyjaciel Sonica i jego prawa ręka. Tails posiada bardzo wysokie IQ, pozwalające mu konstruować różne maszyny, oraz narzędzia użyteczne dla Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Podobnie jak Sonic, Tails twierdził że Shadow zginął na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, jednak był bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy zobaczył czarnego jeża w Lost Jungle. Tails pojawia się jako partner Shadowa na poziomach: Circus Park i Air Fleet. Knuckles the Echidna Czerwona kolczatka strażnik Głównego Szmaragdu i Anielskiej Wyspy, ostatni żyjący przedstawiciel swojego plemienia. Knuckles to przyjaciel i rywal Sonica, który w przeszłości wielokrotnie padał ofiarą manipulacji ze strony Doktora Eggmana. Podobnie jak Sonic, Knuckles twierdził że Shadow zginął na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, jednak był bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy zobaczył czarnego jeża w Lost Jungle. Knuckles pojawia się jako partner Shadowa na poziomach: Glyphic Canyon, Central City i Black Comet. Rouge the Bat Nietoperzyca Rouge posiada talent do poszukiwania skarbów, oraz zamiłowanie do wszelkiego rodzaju drogocennych klejnotów. Jest również tajną, rządową agentką, pracującą dla Prezydenta. Rouge w trakcie poszukiwań sekretnego skarbu Eggmana natrafiła na starą bazę doktora, w której zobaczyła Shadowa, uśpionego w jednej z kapsuł. Wtedy też poznała robota E-123 Omegę, który omal jej nie zabił. Rouge doprowadziła do utworzenia Team Dark, której członkowie mieli dopaść Eggmana i wyciągnąć od niego cenne informacje. Pod koniec przygody, Rouge odkryła że doktor rozpoczął produkować masowo androidy na wzór Shadowa. Nietoperzyca zaczęła wtedy wątpić, czy Shadow którego uwolniła z bazy Eggmana rzeczywiście jest tym prawdziwym. Rouge pojawia się jako partner Shadowa na poziomach: Digital Circuit, Death Ruins i GUN Fortress. E-123 Omega Ostatni robot z serii E-100, którego stworzył Doktor Eggman, a następnie porzucił aby zająć się produkcją na masową skalę nowej serii Egg Pawnów. Eggman zostawił robota w swojej tajnej bazie, aby ten strzegł uśpionego w kapsule Shadowa. Rouge przez przypadek przebudziła Omegę, który omal jej nie zabił, próbując zastrzelić uciekającego z kapsuły Shadowa. Wkrótce jednak, Omega przepełniony nienawiścią do Eggmana i chęcią zniszczenia go, postanowił dołączyć do Team Dark, składającego się również z Shadowa i Rouge. Omedze nie udało się jednak zniszczyć swojego stwórcy, dlatego robot postanawia naprawić swój błąd i po raz kolejny poluje na Eggmana, wykorzystując do tego cały arsenał wbudowanego w swoje ciało uzbrojenia. E-123 Omega pojawia się jako partner Shadowa na poziomach: Iron Jungle i Lava Shelter. Amy Rose Różowa jeżyca zakochana w Sonicu. Amy jest młoda i pełna energii, a w walce bardzo często posługuje się swoim słynnym młotkiem: Piko Piko Hammerem. Amy przyczyniła się do nawrócenia Shadowa podczas gdy Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK miała zniszczyć ziemię. Dzięki niej, Shadow przypomniał sobie prawdziwą obietnicę złożoną Marii. Podobnie jak Sonic, Amy uważała że Shadow zginął na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, jednak o tym że wciąż żyje, dowiedziała się na pokładzie Final Fortress. Amy pojawia się jako partner Shadowa na poziomie Cryptic Castle. Espio the Chameleon Fioletowy kameleon, ninja i członek agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Współpracuje razem z Vectorem i Charmy, przyjmując różnego rodzaju zlecenia od klientów. Obecnie drużyna zajmuje się pozyskiwaniem ściśle tajnych danych z wojskowych dyskietek, komputerów Eggmana, oraz archiwów Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Espio służy drużynie jako haker komputerowy, chociaż odzyskiwanie danych komputerowych nie jest jego specjalnością. Espio pojawia się jako partner Shadowa na poziomie Mad Matrix. Charmy Bee Nadpobudliwa pszczoła, członek agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Współpracuje razem z Vectorem i Espio, przyjmując różnego rodzaju zlecenia od klientów. Obecnie drużyna zajmuje się pozyskiwaniem ściśle tajnych danych z wojskowych dyskietek, komputerów Eggmana, oraz archiwów Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Charmy zostaje wysłany przez Vectora na zrujnowaną wyspę Prison Island, gdzie musi zebrać pilnowane przez wojsko ściśle tajne dyskietki. Problem w tym, że Charmy nie wie czym są ściśle tajne dyskietki. Charmy pojawia się jako partner Shadowa na poziomie Prison Island. Vector the Crocodile Zielony krokodyl, szef agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Współpracuje razem z Espio i Charmy, przyjmując różnego rodzaju zlecenia od klientów. Obecnie drużyna zajmuje się pozyskiwaniem ściśle tajnych danych z wojskowych dyskietek, komputerów Eggmana, oraz archiwów Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Vector nadzoruje m.in. prace Espio i Charmy, oraz wydaje drużynie polecenia. Sam udaje się również na wspomnianą kosmiczną stację, aby z pokoju komputerowego wyciągnąć ostatnie potrzebne dane i wykonać tajemnicze zlecenie. Vector pojawia się jako partner Shadowa na poziomie Cosmic Fall. Doktor Eggman Doktor Eggman (właśc. Doktor Ivo Robotnik) to szalony naukowiec, którego IQ wynosi ponad 300 punktów. Eggman wykorzystuje swoją wiedzę do podbicia świata za pomocą armii Robotów i wybudowania Imperium Eggmana, ale jego plany stale udaremnia jeż Sonic. Eggman jest niezadowolony z tego, że kosmiczni najeźdźcy demolują miasto ludzi (które on sam mógłby podbić), dlatego wysyła resztki swojej powietrznej floty i armii Egg Pawnów do walki zarówno z kosmitami, jak i z siłami GUN. Eggman korzysta ze specjalnego, latającego komunikatora, który pozwala mu bezpiecznie śledzić wydarzenia na świecie (i Shadowa), bez potrzeby opuszczania bazy. Eggman pojawia się jako partner Shadowa na poziomach: Cryptic Castle, Circus Park, Sky Troops, Iron Jungle i Lava Shelter. Black Doom Okrutny przywódcy tajemniczej rasy kosmitów, Black Doom, to główny antagonista w grze. Black Doom pomagał profesorowi Geraldowi w stworzeniu Shadowa, tym samym przekazując jeżowi część swoich mocy. Pośród zdolności przywódcy kosmitów można spotkać Kontrolę Chaosu, albo władanie umysłem każdego, kto pochodzi z jego krwi. Podwładni Black Dooma są mu ślepo i bezgranicznie lojalni. Kosmita planuje wykorzystać moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do zagnieżdżenia swojej bazy, Czarnej Komety, w powierzchni Ziemi i zaprowadzenia swojego doskonałego porządku wśród ludzkości. Black Doom bezpiecznie przebywa wewnątrz Czarnej Komety, dysponując potężną i różnorodną armią, oraz powietrzną flotą zdolną konkurować z okrętami Eggmana. Trzecie oko Black Dooma jest wbudowane w samodzielny organizm, zwany Doom's Eye, mający postać latającego stwora z mackami. Pozwala mu to obserwować, komunikować się i wyświetlać swoje hologramy, bez potrzeby opuszczania kryjówki. Doom's Eye zawsze reprezentuje Black Dooma, jeśli Shadow zdecyduje się sprzymierzyć z kosmitami. Black Doom pojawia się jako partner Shadowa na poziomach: Westopolis, Digital Circuit, Glyphic Canyon, Lethal Highway, Prison Island, Central City, The Doom, Sky Troops, Death Ruins, The ARK, Air Fleet, Space Gadget, GUN Fortress, Black Comet, Cosmic Fall i Final Haunt. Maria Robotnik Dziewczynka, wnuczka Geralda Robotnika i przyjaciółka jeża Shadowa. Maria zginęła 50 lat przed wydarzeniami z gry, w trakcie ataku GUN na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Przed śmiercią chciała, aby Shadow dotrzymał obietnicy uczynienia ludzi szczęśliwymi. Maria powraca w licznych wspomnieniach Shadowa, który próbuje sobie przypomnieć kim była dla niego dziewczynka. Maria pojawia się jako partner Shadowa na poziomach: The Doom i Lost Impact. Niegrywalne postacie Cream the Rabbit Króliczka Cream jest dobrze wychowaną i grzeczną dziewczynką. Przyjaźni się ze swoim Chao, Cheesem. Pojawia się na poziomie Cryptic Castle, gdzie Amy prosi Shadowa o pomoc w znalezieniu Cream, która zgubiła się w tajemniczym zamku Eggmana. Cheese Cheese jest Chao i najbliższym przyjacielem Cream. Pojawia się na poziomie Cryptic Castle, gdzie Cream prosi o pomoc w jego znalezieniu, ponieważ Cheese zawędrował w głąb nawiedzonego zamku, gdzie spotkał wiele innych Chao. Prezydent Prezydent stoi na czele Zjednoczonej Federacji, jednego z państw ludzi na Ziemi. Po raz kolejny staje w obliczu trudnego zadania obrony swojego kraju przed zagrożeniem, tym razem ze strony kosmitów. Sekretarka Sekretarka Prezydenta, która przekazuje mu ważne wiadomości ze świata. Dowódca GUN Człowiek znany jako Dowódca GUN ma za sobą trudną przeszłość. W młodości razem z rodziną mieszkał na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, gdzie poznał Marię Robotnik i zaprzyjaźnił się z nią. Kiedy Profesor Gerald Robotnik stworzył Shadowa przy pomocy Black Dooma, wojsko postanowiło zaatakować kosmiczną stację, w obawie przed zamiarami profesora. Dowódca jako jeden z nielicznych ocalał z ataku, ale Maria cała jego rodzina zginęli. Kiedy dorósł, stanął na czele GUN i stara się bronić świata przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami, ale nie zapomniał swojej urazy do Shadowa. Gerald Robotnik Profesor, przełożony na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, odpowiedzialny za stworzenie Shadowa i zawarcie umowy z Black Doomem. Dziadek Marii i Eggmana. Podczas ataku wojska na ARK został aresztowany i zesłany na wyspę Prison Island. Tam dowiedział się o śmierci swojej wnuczki i zaczął obmyślać plan zemsty na ludzkości, którego głównym wykonawcą miał być Shadow. Przed tym jak utracił zmysły, Gerald zostawił po sobie jeszcze jedno nagranie, w którym wyjaśnił jak należy powstrzymać kosmitów przed podbiciem świata. Poziomy W Shadow the Hedgehog gracz ma wpływ na to jaki będzie jego następny poziom, wykonując odpowiednie misje na poziomie. Zazwyczaj wykonanie misji Dark zaprowadzi gracza na poziom położony wyżej na mapie, misji Hero na poziom położony niżej na mapie, a misji neutralnej na poziom znajdujący się na wprost. Poziom 1 * 'Westopolis – jedyny z możliwych do wyboru pierwszych poziomów, o tematyce miejskiej. Rozpoczyna się od niego każda nowa historia. Poziom 2 * 'Digital Circuit '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru drugich poziomów, o tematyce cyberprzestrzeni. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Westopolis. * 'Glyphic Canyon '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru drugich poziomów, o tematyce starożytnych ruin z elementami tematyki pustynnej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Neutral w Westopolis. * 'Lethal Highway '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru drugich poziomów, o tematyce miejskiej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Hero w Westopolis. Poziom 3 * 'Cryptic Castle '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru trzecich poziomów, o tematyce nawiedzonej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Cryptic Castle, lub misję Dark w Glyphic Canyon. * 'Prison Island '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru trzecich poziomów, o tematyce industrialnej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Lethal Highawy, misję Neutral w Glyphic Canyon, lub misję Hero w Digital Circuit. * 'Circus Park '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru trzecich poziomów, o tematyce parku rozrywki. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Hero w Glyphic Canyon, lub misję Hero w Lethal Highawy. Poziom 4 * 'Central City '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru czwartych poziomów, o tematyce miejskiej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Cryptic Castle. * '''The Doom – jeden z możliwych do wyboru czwartych poziomów, o tematyce kosmosu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Prison Island, lub misję Neutral w Cryptic Castle. * Sky Troops – jeden z możliwych do wyboru czwartych poziomów, o tematyce powietrznej, z elementami tematyki podniebnej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Circus Park, misję Neutral w Prison Island, lub misję Hero w Cryptic Castle. * [[Mad Matrix|'Mad Matrix']] – jeden z możliwych do wyboru czwartych poziomów, o tematyce cyberprzestrzeni. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Neutral w Circus Park, lub misję Hero w Prison Island. * Death Ruins – jeden z możliwych do wyboru czwartych poziomów, o tematyce starożytnych ruin, z elementami tematyki lasu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Neutral w Circus Park, lub misję Hero w Circus Park. Poziom 5 * The ARK '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru piątych poziomów, o tematyce kosmosu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Central City, lub misję Dark w The Doom. * 'Air Fleet '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru piątych poziomów, o tematyce industrialnej, z elementami tematyki powietrznej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Sky Troops, misję Neutral w The Doom, lub misję Hero w Central City. * 'Iron Jungle '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru piątych poziomów, o tematyce industrialnej, z elementami tematyki lasu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Mad Matrix, misję Neutral w Sky Troops, lub misję Hero w The Doom. * 'Space Gadget '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru piątych poziomów, o tematyce kosmosu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Death Ruins, misję Neutral w Mad Matrix, lub misję Hero w Sky Troops. * 'Lost Impact '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru piątych poziomów, o tematyce kosmosu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję misję Hero w Death Ruins, lub misję Hero w Mad Matrix. Poziom 6 * 'GUN Fortress '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru szóstych poziomów, o tematyce industrialnej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję misję Dark w The ARK, lub misję Dark w Air Fleet. * 'Black Comet '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru szóstych poziomów, o tematyce kosmosu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję misję Dark w Iron Jungle, misję Neutral w Air Fleet, lub misję Neutral w The ARK. * 'Lava Shelter '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru szóstych poziomów, o tematyce industrialnej z elementami tematyki ognistej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję misję Dark w Space Gadget, misję Neutral w Iron Jungle, lub misję Hero w Air Fleet. * 'Cosmic Fall '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru szóstych poziomów, o tematyce kosmosu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję misję Neutral w Space Gadget, misję Neutral w Lost Impact, lub misję Hero w Iron Jungle. * 'Final Haunt '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru szóstych poziomów, o tematyce kosmosu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję misję Hero w Space Gadget, lub misję Hero w Lost Impact. Last Story * 'The Last Way '''– poziom o tematyce kosmosu, pojawiający się tylko w Last Story. Posiada limit czasowy wynoszący 10 minut. Bossowie Walki z normalnymi bossami toczą się po przejściu konkretnych poziomów, nie ważne jaką misję wykona gracz. Każda z trzech frakcji (GUN, Black Arms i Imperium Eggmana) posiada swojego jednego, lub dwóch normalnych bossów, oraz jednego finałowego bossa. Walki z finałowymi bossami zależą już od misji jaką ukończy gracz na ostatnim (szóstym) poziomie. Jedynie prawdziwy finałowy boss w grze, Devil Doom, nie wymaga wykonania od gracza żadnej misji. Normalni bossowie *Heavy Dog' – wielki robot GUN pilotowany przez żołnierza. Gracz walczy z nim po przejściu poziomu The Doom. *'Blue Falcon' – wielki robot GUN pilotowany przez żołnierza. Gracz walczy z nim po przejściu poziomu The ARK. *'Black Bull' – ogromny potwór czarnych kosmitów. Gracz walczy z nim po przejściu poziomu Lethal Highway, lub Death Ruins. *'Egg Breaker' – duży robot bojowy pilotowany przez Eggmana. Gracz walczy z nim po przejściu poziomu Cryptic Castle, Mad Matrix, lub Iron Jungle. Finałowi bossowie *'Sonic i Diablon' – Sonic współpracujący z wielkim, humanoidalnym robotem GUN . Gracz walczy z nim po wykonaniu misji Dark na poziomie GUN Fortress, misji Dark na poziomie Black Comet, lub misji Dark na poziomie Final Haunt. *'Black Doom' – przywódca kosmitów władający potężnymi mocami, w tym Kontrolą Chaosu. Gracz walczy z nim po wykonaniu misji Hero na poziomie GUN Fortress, misji Hero na poziomie Cosmic Fall, lub misji Hero na poziomie Final Haunt. *'Egg Dealer' – Doktor Eggman zasiadający za sterami swojej najnowszej kreacji: ruchomej maszyny losującej. Gracz walczy z nim po przejściu misji Hero na poziomie Black Comet, misji Dark na poziomie Cosmic Fall, lub dowolnej misji na poziomie Lava Shelter. Prawdziwy finałowy boss *'Devil Doom' – transformacja Black Dooma i prawdziwy finałowy boss w grze. Gracz walczy z nim w Last Story po przejściu poziomu The Last Way. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Ścieżkę dźwiękową do gry Shadow the Hedgehog wydano w dwóch albumach. Początkowo, główny temat muzyczny miał nosić tytuł Who I Am, a wykonawcą miał być Magna-Fi. Później jednak piosenka została zastąpiona utworem zespołu Crush 40 - I Am... All of Me. Album ''Shadow the Hedgehog Original Soundtrax ''zawiera wszystkie utwory muzyczne z gry. Album ''Lost and Found: Shadow the Hedgehog Vocal Trax,'' wydany w lutym 2006 roku zawiera wszystkie wokalne utwory z gry. Aktorzy głosowi Shadow the Hedgehog jest pierwszą grą w serii, w której głosom postaci użyczyli aktorzy ze studia 4Kids, które odpowiada za angielski dubbing do Sonic X Decyzja o zmianie aktorów wzbudziła wiele kontrowersji, ponieważ nastąpiła jakiś czas po śmierci Deema Bristowa, aktora który podkładał głos Doktora Eggmana w latach 1998-2004. SEGA potwierdziła jednak, że decyzja o zmianie aktorów była w już wcześniej planowana. Nowi aktorzy nie spotkali się z ciepłym przyjęciem przez fanów, którzy domagali się powrotu starych aktorów. Mimo liczny protestów, w tym długiej kampanii prowadzonej przez Ryana Drummonda, pierwotnego aktora głosowego postaci jeża Sonica, SEGA zatrudniła nowych aktorów na miejsce tych z 4Kids w 2010 roku, z wyjątkiem Mike'a Pollocka, aktora Eggmana z Sonic X. Poniższa tabelka prezentuje aktorów i odgrywane przez nich role. Krytyka W momencie wydania, oceny Shadow the Hedgehog wahały się od mieszanych do negatywnych. Wersje na Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2 i Xbox otrzymały odpowiednio: 51%, 45%, i 49% na stronie Metacritic. Portal Game Rankings wystawił odpowiednio: 54%, 49% i 52% dla powyższych wersji. Do 17 maja 2006 sprzedano łącznie milion egzemplarzy gry. Nieco później Shadow the Hedgehog ukazało się na listach gier: Greatest Hits na PlayStation 2 (sprzedano 400 000 egzemplarzy gry) i Player's Choice na GameCube (250 000). W Shadow the Hedgehog krytykowano głównie dodanie broni palnej dla głównego bohatera, oraz treści dla osób dorosłych. Strony takie jak Eurogamer, G4 sX-Play i GameSpy zganiły mroczny klimat gry, zupełnie niepasujący do pozostałych gier z serii o niebieskim jeżu. Z kolei w miesięczniku Nintendo Power gra otrzymała ocenę 8/10, gdzie chwalono mroczne uniwersum gry. W późniejszym numerze, autor recenzji przyznał że wystawienie grze powyższej oceny było jego największym błędem, oraz określił Shadow the Hedgehog jako ''abominację. Oprócz tego, krytykowano również sterowanie postacią, oraz zepsuty Homing Attack, który nie zawsze działał tak jak powinien. Zganiono także funkcjonalność i mechanikę niektórych broni i pojazdów. Chwalono natomiast możliwość różnorodnego ukończenia gry i wybrania swojej ścieżki, dzięki czemu gra otrzymała ocenę 8.3/10 od portalu GameTrailers. Zgodziły się z tym magazyny Herald Sun'' i Official Xbox Magazine. Nintendo Power również wyraziło podobną opinię, ale zwróciło uwagę na zbyt wysoki poziom trudności niektórych misji. Portal GameSpot chwalił także różnorodność poziomów i ich muzykę. Pomimo w większości mieszanych i negatywnych ocen, Shadow the Hedgehog otrzymał tytuł najlepszej gry 2006 roku w gazecie ''Official Jetix Magazine. Ciekawostki * Muzyka I Am... All of Me z tej gry pojawia się w grze Sonic Generations. * Aby odblokować wszystkie możliwości przejścia gry, pierwszy poziom, Westopolis, musi być ukończone przez gracza przynajmniej 326 razy. en:Shadow the Hedgehog (game) Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry platformowe Kategoria:PlayStation 2 Kategoria:Xbox Kategoria:GameCube Kategoria:PlayStation Network Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2005 roku Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2013 roku